


Just A Prototype

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protoman, the first 'son' of Doctor Light (and Doctor Wily at his side), recalls back on his past, which has led him to where he is now. He apparently has a brother, Megaman, who has twisted the way he sees himself. The result of this discovery leads to an askew outcome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Doctor Wily? Our creation is finally complete. I’ve named him Blues. This robot has been programmed with an ultra-intelligence to act and feel as close to a human as possible.” Doctor Light had spoken up, stroking a hand down Blues’ hair. “Ah, yes. He has so much potential. I leave you with the honors, fellow colleague.” The room went back to silence, as a button was pressed on a controller. Blues’ eyes fluttered to life, and he took a good look around the room before immediately walking away from the scene.

“Huh? Is he alright?” Doctor Light pondered out loud, following behind the new robot with Doctor Wily tagging along. The thoughts processing through Blues’ head weren’t exactly what were to be expected; he knew he had to get out, he most certainly didn’t belong. What were these two old scientists trying to do to him? In fear, Blues cupped his hands, shoving them into his eyes and spinning them rapidly like a drill inside, letting out a scream, even though in reality, he was only screaming in fear. “He’s going on a psychotic rampage! We have to shut him down!” Doctor Light exclaimed, grabbing the remote and entering a combination of buttons.

“YOU CAN’T CONTROL ME!” Blues shouted, pulling his hands out of his eye sockets and throwing what made up his opercula to the ground. Doctor Light gasped in astonishment at this robot’s ability, but Dr. Wily managed to shut him down before he could say anything. “There he goes. He should be out like a light! Gyehahaha!” The both of them laughed for a while, before Dr. Light sighed. “I think it’s time for the both of us to get our rest… We’ll fix Blues in the morning. Good night, Dr. Wily.” He rubbed his eyes sleepily and walked off to his room, while Dr. Wily watched him leave, before going back to the experimental table with Blues perched on top of it.

“You’re going to be mine now. You were my design; mine! I’ll call you Nathaniel Light Wily… Hehehe… Or Nate… Nate’s a lot shorter… Ehehehehe! You’re going to be my greatest little friend… with a few tweaks, we can have you working! A disguise… a pen name… an alias! You must be-!!” Doctor Light burst in at Doctor Wily’s soliloquy, concerned as to why he was so close to the failure of a robot. “What are you doing, Doctor Wily?! It’s late!” Doctor Wily couldn’t hold his thoughts back. “This prototype is mine! Protoman!! Gyehahahaha!! My son, my son!”  
At his evil laughter, he had run out of the lab, Dr. Light running after him shouting ‘Stop’ before Dr. Wily closed the door on him, locking it. “He’s gone… and with a false prototype! There’s no telling what he’s going to do… I’m going to have to think up of a new robot; make a new plan… but how?” For the rest of the night, none of them got sleep. Dr. Wily was out experimenting on ‘Protoman’, and Dr. Light was coming up with blueprints for his new designs.

It wasn’t until the next day when Dr. Wily stormed in angrily. “My son is a psychotic, bipolar, schizophrenic freak! He weeps like a fool as to how he can’t look upon anything, and self-loathes about everything he does!”

“Doctor Wily, please… be gentle with Blues. He’s just as fragile as you may think-“

“Blues?! BLUES?! That’s the name you gave him! His name is Nathaniel Light Wily, or Protoman! Call him Protoman!”

Doctor Light sighed after all the man’s screaming, getting a few scraps of what he was building last night and putting on the finishing touches it seemed. “May I meet Protoman?” He asked, placing microchips into what looked like black shades… “Yeah, yeah. Whatever! He’s a killing machine!” Of course, Dr. Light was aware that Dr. Wily was in his fantasy world again. Hopefully Protoman wouldn’t have that problem.

A few minutes later, Dr. Light picked up his creation from the table and walked over to Dr. Wily. “Lead the way, Doctor.” He spoke up, walking behind Dr. Wily to his lab. When they first entered, Dr. Light was astounded. There were more robots around, but Protoman stook out. He now had a helmet, and his empty eye sockets were in full view. “Protoman…” Dr. Light choked a sob, approaching what he once called Blues, and knelt down next to him. It seemed as if he was aware that the Doctor was near, for he turned his head towards the voice.

“Doctor…?”

“Protoman, I have made you shades to cover your empty eyes. They can also access your circuit boards to help you see again.”

He held out his creation, watching as Protoman took them sheepishly, putting them over his eye sockets; his jaw dropping. “Whoa! I can see! Th-Thank you…” Protoman stuttered, as Dr. Light pulled him into a light embrace. “Anytime… Protoman.” Protoman hugged him back a bit skittishly, before nearly clinging to him once Dr. Wily came back.

“I think that’s enough of a bond, don’t you think? Come on, Light.” Protoman didn’t look like he was going to let go any time soon, and Dr. Light realized that. Sighing and letting a tear fall down his cheek, he unraveled a yellow scarf from his oversized pocket. He wrapped it around Protoman’s neck, first pulling him away gently and watching him stare in confusion. When Light was done, he could notice Protoman immediately snuggle into it.

“Giving him a present? That’s so sweet, Light… Now GET OUT!” Dr. Wily exploded, as Protoman immediately jumped back in fear and cowered in the corner, giving Dr. Light a small wave (probably so Dr. Wily didn’t catch him) and watching as Dr. Light slowly walked out of the lab. “Hmm… I wonder if my new robots would become friends with Protoman… he seems like he needs them.” He spoke to himself, rushing back to his own lab and creating his two new creations: Rock and Roll.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark… everything was dark, as far was Protoman was concerned. Nothing illuminated for him, and his shades weren’t picking up on anything in the room. They were meant for him to see, as a special present from Dr. Light. The flashes of everything that had happened… they were all too familiar. They haunted him, and just at the thought, he would begin to tremble and cry. That’s when Dr. Wily would come in and curse him out… and he did. “NATE! What in all hell is with the racket you’re making?! Quiet down, dammit!” Dr. Wily’s voice scarred him, and Protoman would cower and whimper in the corner, as Dr. Wily only walked away with a scowl. 

Lights turned on a few seconds later… there wasn’t much in the room; a standard bed, side drawer, dresser, common essentials in a normal bedroom. Of course, they were as cheap as all get out, but for now, they were all he had. Propping himself onto the bed, he hid himself under the covers and simply lied there in silence, listening to his faint cries… whatever they came out as. He didn’t feel real; he knew he wasn’t real, but he desired to be a human being. Living in a world as such with the ability to shift your arms into drills and using them to gouge your eyes out? Yeah, great idea. Whatever thought Protoman’s programming was a success was an utter failure, and that was no more than Dr. Light and Dr. Wily.

Which of the two was he supposed to address as his father? No one wanted any part of him now, especially since Wily had him locked up currently, and that didn’t make things better for the most part. Dr. Light was probably living his life in fantasy after becoming unbelievably wealthy from his creations. Dr. Wily had helped with him… but now, they were on separate paths; Wily fortunately winding up with the dark side of the battle. As far as Protoman was concerned, Dr. Wily wanted to destroy the world with whatever robot he could lay his hands on… and that alone brought him chills. Did he want to use him for chaos and destruction? Or was he just… a Prototype… a prototype no one cared for anymore, and was forced to stay in the same room for nineteen more years.  
~~~~~~~  
Too long… too long with nothing to see; nothing to feel… nineteen years and counting… Protoman had been leaving tally marks on the wall marking each progressing 24 hours, reaching to approximately 6,936 days. He was disheveled, to say the least, and those nineteen years, no one had come to his aid. Today, he spoke too soon. As he was going to get up to grab the dresser to throw it at the door as he had countless times during that nineteen year time span, something blasted inside, leaving Protoman dazed. Standing there were a boy, a girl, and their dog. The male had a blue suit on of sorts, almost like Protoman’s, but more detailed. The girl looked like an ordinary girl, no comment on that, although he had never seen a girl before, and the dog was a red color that seemed to change shape into any transportation vehicle the man wanted.  
“Are you Blues?” The boy asked, reaching his hand out to search for Protoman’s. Sheepishly, he reached forward and held onto the stranger’s hand. “I’m Nate… Nate… Wily.” As the man in blue looked up at the prototype in front of him, he smiled. “Doctor Light said your name may have been altered to something across the lines of that. I’m Rock, or MegaMan, to be precise.” Protoman was aghast. MegaMan?? He had never heard such a name before! He had only heard of Dr. Wily and Dr. Light! New robots, definitely. They were more advanced than he had ever been… “That’s Roll, my sister, and this is Rush, my dog! Say hi, boy!” MegaMan chimed, getting Rush to give Nate a reassuring bark. He smiled back at the bionic dog, and back at MegaMan and Roll (saying Rock and Roll was much too confusing). 

“So… what are you doing here?” Protoman spoke up, getting no direct response from the other two standing there. MegaMan had led him onto Rush, and flew off, hearing Dr. Wily curse below them. They payed no attention to the old man, and only continued conversing and explaining all that Protoman had missed over the time span of nearly twenty years. “We came to save you and return you to Doctor Light! Trust me, you’ll be just fine.” MegaMan reassured him, letting him hold onto him for balance as they stood on Rush and landed in the Light Lab. 

The scenery was nothing different; in fact, it looked almost the same. Protoman was in a state of shock; real shock. The sort of shock that leads to malfunctions, even in humans. Dr. Light realized this as he walked in, and ran over to him with whatever strength he had left to pull Protoman into a gentle embrace. “Blues… it’s been almost twenty years.” His voice was nothing more than a whisper, and the rest of the room was quiet aside from faint whirring of machines and Rush panting. “Twenty… I almost can’t believe it.” Protoman replied in a monotone, getting Dr. Light to smile and pull back shortly afterward. “It’s lovely to have you back. Welcome to the lab.”   
“Hopefully you won’t destroy anything.” MegaMan barged in, getting everyone to laugh, including Protoman, who once thought nothing of that day to be the least bit amusing. Today was a good day. He was freed from Wily after what felt like forever, but… he couldn’t shake off this feeling… a feeling than they were only small parts of another universe. Doctor Light might have known the answer, but he never got the courage to ask.

This story was just the beginning of an even bigger one…

Humans.


	3. Chapter 3

One may be wondering what the previous flashbacks had to do with the story; they were vital to the lives of several other beings, all brought together as one big family. The robots described were representing the ‘alter ego’s’ of each one of them. This story starts with Nathaniel Light Wily, raised in an orphanage before coming to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, which resulted with Nate having to be trapped in a room from age nine to nineteen.

Rock Light, son of Dr. Light, lived a normal life, with other brothers, such as Jazz, Lorenzo, and etcetera, along with his sister, Roll. Alto, Bass, Staccato, Forte, and several others were heirs to the villainous Dr. Wily, but none of them had ever been informed of Nate’s presence among them all those years. Escaping at age nineteen, Nate was exposed to the real world, soon brought in by Rock and crew. He was completely oblivious to everything, even if he was the oldest (aside from Alto, who was twenty).

While he was locked in that room, all he had been fed were pieces of splinter wood claimed to be pizza. Nate would always complain that there was nothing on it, until he would eat it, and ‘sauce’ would magically appear as he ate it. He enjoyed the taste, and he took a majority of it with him before he left, but no one else had seemed to like it for the few months he had been out. What he wasn’t aware of was that the ‘pizza’ he was eating had been splinter wood, and the sauce was his own blood.

After coming into the Light Lab and meeting all his siblings, at first, he was overwhelmed; but he soon overcame his anxiety and took his spot proudly as the second oldest. The way they treated family was something Nate could never forget. He admired their hospitality, and… everything they did for each other in different ways warmed his heart, even if he claimed he never had one before. The younger ones would take care of Nate when he had his breakdowns, and he could never be more grateful than to have them by his side. Even in combat when it came to the worst, they would team up, and together, they were unstoppable. Sometimes, there were family feuds, but they would conquer them faster than they started. Even if he was completely unaware of what a normal life would be, due to the fact that he had only been in it for only half of his lifetime, he still stood strong; taking care of all of his siblings no matter what came in between them.

Regularly, he would remind himself of the damages he took for himself just because he was different and alone, but realizing that there was an entire family waiting for him, waiting to take him in and cater him for the rest of their lives, he almost couldn’t believe something so beautiful could become so true. Although he was quiet when it came to apologies and simple ‘thank you’s, he could never say it enough to get past everything they had done together. He admired all of them, even if there was only one who was older than him; he treated them all the same with respect and love.

He never wanted to leave… he wanted to stay, but he knew if Dr. Wily ever found him gone, he would only be dragged back by impossibly powerful forces, and none of the Wily or Light brothers could stop it. He had to remain incognito for the rest of his life until that old hag died. When he did… when that cursed doctor died… he would be free. That word rang through his mind like church bells; he couldn’t hear it enough. Hopefully, living in a world where his brothers had mutations (some) and special abilities wouldn’t be too hard. Nate was nothing special aside from the fact that he gouged his eyes out at age nine and could only see when he had his shades on that Dr. Light had made for him. He was afraid to thank the man for everything he did so long ago that changed his life forever, but the courage never came to him, and his mentality only grew worse with his brain illnesses.

Thanks to Dr. Wily, Nate didn’t have a lot of sanity left in him, but when he did, he was like an ordinary nineteen year old as he should be, but everyone knew he was nowhere near normal; nor were his brothers. Forte was the youngest, having Bass as a split personality who was out more than usual. Forte had extraordinary sorcery skills, and Bass only wreaked havoc. Jazz came next, who was the one with electric powers, and could control them at his will. Staccato was Alto’s little brother, and Nate didn’t know too much about him aside from one time where he nearly lost all sanity on the poor boy, but we won’t get into that. Lorenzo was seventeen, and he had scissor blades for fingers, and when joined up, they created massive weapons. Rock was the one Nate trusted the most. He was MegaMan… and he had saved him. Alto, being the oldest, was the one he felt closest to. They were relevantly similar in age, and they shared somewhat of a lot in common, even if Nate was a little brain dead.

He couldn’t ask for anything more… but a kind, caring family.


End file.
